


A Common Error

by Unorganisedcrime



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memes, Modern AU, Sexual References, Texting, This fic is such trash, Whizzer gets bullied by Charlotte, innuendos, marvin and whizzer are nerds, netflix, voltron references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unorganisedcrime/pseuds/Unorganisedcrime
Summary: Marvin says something stupid and Whizzer won’t let it go





	A Common Error

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this akshdksbdksb

“Could you repeat that for the rest of the class?” Whizzer said, holding back tears and struggling to breathe from laughing, holding Marvin’s phone up to film the reaction he was getting (his own was far away, and he’d be damned if he didn’t know Marvin would hit it out of his hand if it weren’t his), with the tv remote high above his head because this? This was fucking golden.

“Babe no please give it back-“

“Not until you admit how dumb you are.”

“No, fuck you it’s a mistake anyone could make I admit to nothing, now give me the remote!”

“Marvin I swear to god, you’re ridiculous sometimes just admit you’re a dumbass.”

“I admit that Whizzer Brown can get fucked.” Marvin scowled, pathetically reaching for the remote being held high above his lover’s head.

“By who? Definitely not you at this rate.” Said lover smirked, watching the smaller man admit defeat.

“Ugh fine, you fuck.”

“So..?”

“I’m a dumbass.”

Whizzer wasn’t satisfied.

“And?”

“And I thought the English version of voltron was a dub and refused to watch it in anything other than Japanese.”

Whizzer, at this point, was cackling on the ground.

It wasn’t as if it was a mistake that only he had made, he was right on that part, but it was the fact that he had made it. He hadn’t read it, he just saw the art style and assumed.

Marvin’d be damned if he admitted he’d done it before, he was not going to give Whizzer that satisfaction.

“I’m going to kill you in your sleep.”

“I’ll tell Trina if you try anything.”

“As if she has any clue what voltron is herself, she didn’t watch the original.”

“Did you?”

“Of fucking course I did, I was an 80s kid.”

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is a fucking nerd. Did you watch the dub then?” The taller man choked out, wiping a tear from his cheek, Marvin rolling his eyes and huffing in frustration. Seeing this, Whizzer dried his eyes and calmed down significantly, turning off the camera.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll stop now. I’m guessing you don’t want to watch voltron anymore.” He smiled, holding the remote out as a peace offering, Marvin eyeing him up nervously before taking it quickly as if it was to be pulled back at any moment.

Nine (ten) months together, two years apart, and another year together means many Netflix arguments. This has definitely happened before.

However, this is where the secrets have truly come out.

Whizzer checked his own phone, seeing a text from Charlotte from seven minutes ago, telling him to ‘shut the fuck up, his cackling travels through walls and pierces her soul.’

To each their own. His laugh wasn’t that bad.

At least she texted him instead of just using her spare key like last time.

She’d seen so much that she wanted to forget.

“Have you finished stranger things yet?”

“Bitch I finished that months ago, keep the fuck up.”

Silence.

Silence wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, not how it was earlier on in their revamped relationship, it wasn’t passive aggressive or tense like first time around, it was welcomed, generally, and as they scrolled through Netflix, the only noise was the soft click of the speakers as they sifted through the films and shows.

“This one?”

“Seen it.”

“How about this?”

“Boring and you know it.”

“Jesus Christ, what do you want to watch then?” Marvin sighed, exasperated at his boyfriend’s indecisive nature. 

Whizzer rolled his eyes before shutting them, grabbing the remote out of Marvin’s hand, scrolling along one of the tabs.

“Tell me when to stop.” He huffed as Marvin realised what he was doing.

“Stop.”

“Are you shitting me.”

The randomisation test had landed on voltron.

“Do we have to watch something?” Whizzer groaned, flopping across the sofa to put his head on Marvin’s lap, looking up at him, one leg on the sofa, the other hanging off

“What do you mean?” Marvin knew what he meant, he just wanted to be sure (and he was still pissed from earlier, so he wanted to make Whizzer wait).

“I mean, skip the Netflix and go straight to the chill.” He said, turning over and looking at Marvin, who promptly started cackling, which made Whizzer sigh in frustration.

“I’m sorry, I- I just can’t fucking take you seriously when you say dumb shit like that-“

“I didn’t come here to be bullied.”

~~~~~~~

An hour and a half later, Whizzer checked his phone again.

Charlotte: poll: which is worse, your moans or your laugh, society may never know

Charlotte: ik it probably gets Marvin off but smh dude I’m too gay for that try to shut the fuck up

Whizzer: at least you know I don’t fake it

Charlotte: honey the day I have to fake it with Cordelia is the day I know she’s cheating

Charlotte: also, guys can’t fake it

Whizzer: unfortunately

At this point, Marvin rolled over and looked at the screen, seeing the texts sent by Charlotte and promptly shat himself.

“I mean, she’s not wrong.”

“Which part?”

“Second part.”

“Wow. I’ll keep that in mind?”

“For the record, I like your laugh too.”

“Thanks, you’re the only one.”

“If you say so.”

“By the way, you’re probably gonna need to wear a scarf tomorrow.”

“...Fuck.”


End file.
